


revenant

by mayfriend



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfriend/pseuds/mayfriend
Summary: “Did the Devil not tell you that I am a dead man walking?” Nobu asks, and raises his hand to trace his fingers across the burn scars that twist across his face, his eyes sober and honest. “He could be too.”Elektra kills Matt in 2x12. She refuses to live without him, and if Nobu is telling the truth then she won't have to.





	revenant

Matt doesn’t snatch away Elektra’s sword from his neck and turn it against her. He doesn’t move at all. He can hear the _thump-thump-thump_ of her heartbeat, smell the salt from her tears, and he honestly thinks she won’t do it. She doesn’t even think she’ll do it, and the death-blow has been her nearest and dearest friend for years.

But she does.

She cries out in horror as her arm moves, as if without her permission (but she has done this so many times before, so many, and this is her, her, her), pushes the sword forward and he doesn’t step back like he did before. It glides through his flesh like a knife through butter, and she drops it with a sob before it can go all the way through, but it’s too late. The blade went too deep, and the blood is already flowing down his red, red suit.

She lurches forward on instinct as his body folds beneath him. Stick doesn’t make a sound as the warriors of the Hand form a barricade between their Black Sky and her once teacher. With shaking fingers she pulls the cowl away from his face and looks into Matthew’s sightless eyes.

“Matthew-” she tries to say his name, but it comes out distorted and wrong.

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Only blood; thick, dark blood. She looks up at Nobu, who stands above them, his face set in solemnity as tears course down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to,” she says in a voice thick with tears, “I didn’t mean-”

In her arms, Matthew lets out a final, great shudder before his body goes still. Elektra looks down at his frozen expression in horror, looks at his bloodied, beautiful face, and all she can think is _no. N_ _o,_  like anyone is listening, _no,_ like anyone cares.

“You are the Black Sky,” Nobu proclaims with reverence, “this proves it.”

“I didn’t want this,” she snarls, shaking her head, “Not him.”

“Oh Ellie-” Stick begins to say something, but in seconds there are hands around his neck that twist, and Elektra doesn’t need enhanced senses to know that it’s broken when she hears the _snap._  Hadn’t she wanted to kill him? Hadn’t that been the reason for all this? Matthew’s body - Matthew’s _corpse -_ lies heavy in her arms and she cannot stop the tears from falling, no more than she can stop the sun from rising or her heart from breaking.

“Death,” Nobu says, measuring the words, “is not so permanent for the Hand as it is for the rest of the world.”

Elektra’s head shoots up, desperate, terrible hope rising in her chest like a forest fire. “If you are lying to me-”

“Did the Devil not tell you that I am a dead man walking?” Nobu asks, and raises his hand to trace his fingers across the burn scars that twist across his face, his eyes sober and honest. “He could be too.”

“And- and he’d be-” Elektra can barely find the words, let alone speak them, “as he was?”

“In life, he was an enemy of the Hand,” Nobu tells her gravely. “In death… he can be much more than that.”

“But he’d be himself?” Elektra presses. “He’d be-”

_Mine._

“-the man I knew?”

Nobu inclines his head. “Eventually, he would. He would be whatever you wanted him to be.”

It is a useless assurance. Elektra just asked to buy time. She was always going to say yes to Nobu’s offer, because she will take any form of Matthew over a world without him, even a soulless golem or cheap imitation. She would break any law, destroy any city, burn any idol. She would rewind the clock and cheat the game and curse the puppet master. She knows it is not what Matthew would want, and she does not care.

To hell with his God, his faith, his last rites and Judgement Day.

She, and she alone, will resurrect him. Elektra will be his god now, and he will worship her as he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [mayfriend](http://mayfriend.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
